Delta 183
Blight Update 183 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Friday, May 7th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Known Issues with Scholar/Scrolls= *No bonuses are given from Machines *Techniques/Cogs are not yet available *Icons are not yet assigned *Papyrus above tier 3 is not yet in-game *Only Tier 1 Scrolls can be created at this time. =Additions= *Added "Extra Loot" event to the quest "Helian Path 5: Create an Imbued Gold Clasp" to give dragons on the quest a slightly higher chance of getting the items required for the Hermit's riddles. *All formulas used in the Adult Rite of Passage quests are now marked as T2 formulas and have been classified as "Gadget" formulas. This should make it easier to sort and find the right formula when working on the quest. *Added spawn for Esh the Mind Lasher for the "Lunus Path 3: Imbue the Crystal Orb With Your Will" quest. *Quest "Scholar: Beginning Scrolls I" to Geleon's Quest Book *Beginner Resistance Scrolls, Beginner Enhancement Scrolls, Beginner Raising Scrolls, Beginner Shielding Scrolls and Beginner Travel Scrolls formulas to Geleon the Wise in Kion and Kesh in Sslanis. *Geleon the Wise now sells the Kion Travel Token, a component in making Kion Travel scrolls. *Kesh now sells the Sslanis Travel Token, a component in making Sslanis Travel scrolls. *(Blight Only): Illyist the Great now offers Neo-Druid and Neo-Flame Disciple experimental schools for testers to try. =Changes= *Quest "Lesser Aradoth: Attunement to Parsinia" now has a level 1 requirement and is in the Gatekeeper quest book *Gatekeeper in Parsinia is now a member of the NPC_Gatekeeper school *Tweaked the Dire Wolf loot tables *Tweaked the Dire Wolf Alpha loot tables *Mani the Dire Wolf will now spawn with a level range *Tweaked the loot tables of Mani the Dire Wolf *Added directions for where to find Lantenal in quest "Draak Attunement: The Lost Colony". Also added directions on where to find the Radiant Azulyte to the quest journal. *Reduced the number of visible steps in Investigate Karane the Historian's Tale quest. *Lem the Cold, Kaa the Shade and Mind Lasher are all now members of the Mind Lasher school; they have abilities common to all mind lashers, but maintain specific abilities which come from the host as well. (Internal: Mind Lashers have many of the same abilities as are common to aegis mobs, but Lem maintains resistance to Ice and a few abilities from the Ice Disciple school, Kaa kept his wizard abilities, and the Mind Lasher kept abilities from the reaver.) *Moved Seril the Empty to a location that will be easier for players to find (near the bridge between Chiconis Battlefield and Selen). Updated quest in RoP to reflect this with better directions. *Redid the resistances of Wind Elementals *All items used in the Rite of Passage quests are now no longer able to be deleted by players and are attuned so as to prevent someone from accidentally breaking the quest. *Merged "Helian Path: Imbue the Orb With Your Spirit" quest and "Helian Path 2: Acquire an Orb of Pure Crystal". Renamed the resulting quest "Helian Path 2: Acquire A Crystalline Vessel For Your Phylactery". This will help ensure that players who delete the quest part way through will still be able to attain the Pure Crystal Orb again. *Dragons who have not completed the Draak Attunement quest will now be attuned to Draak as part of their RoP when they are first sent to Nezra in the "Helian Path 4: Create an Imbued Gold Clasp" quest and when speaking to the Entombed Dragon in the quest "Lunus Path 4: Acquire an Imbued Silver Claw". *Kaa the Shade and Lem the Cold now are better balanced compared to the difficulty intended for the RoP quests. The phylacteries in the RoP quests are no longer used in combating these two particular enemies, and the quest dialog has been adjusted accordingly. They're intended to be challenging lvl 60 enemies, but not so challenging that they require a special weapon to be defeated. *The Shadow Dragon has lost his decimating "one shot kill" ability and been adjusted to be a very difficult combat for anyone facing him alone while on their RoP quest. His loot table has also been adjusted to only have items appropriate to a quest leader level mob. He is vulnerable to damage from the phylacteries that are created during the RoP quest. *Seliena the Brilliant has also undergone some modifications to bring her to the point of balance for the combat experience intended for a group helping a hatchling on their RoP quest. Her loot table too has been adjusted, and using the phylactery is the best way to defeat her during the RoP quest. *Equipment given the Invisible Dye can now be worn by any race. *Hero's Resolve now has a 15 minute recycle. *Armor of the Watcher will no longer conflict with other Ethereal Armor boosts and has a casting delay of 3 seconds. *NPCs in the Nature Tower template will no longer repeatedly cast spells they don't really need to be casting at all; they have been changed to use NPC schools rather than player schools and had other spells removed. *Tweaked the treasure of Winter Gruoks *Named Winter Gruoks will now spawn with a level range *Most Winter Gruoks are no longer aggressive *Tweaked the treasure for Shadow Spiders *Shadow Spider Hatchlings will again spawn near Old Rachival *Syrian the Shadow Spider Breeder and the Shadow Spider Huntress will now spawn with a level range. =Fixes= *Quest "Lesser Aradoth: Attunement to Sslanis" now requires you to be level 1 in at least one school *Quest "Lesser Aradoth: Attunement to Lower Bridgeview" will now allow you to be level 1 in either an adventure or trade school *Scale of Revelry will again do "revelry" damage. Note: This will not work against the Machine of Inhibition (by design). *Cleaned up broken link in Valkoth's dialog. *Cleaned up and fixed some of the quest journal entries in "Helian Path 3: Imbue the Orb With Your Spirit" quest that were being truncated. *Fixed vague step in "Helian Path 3: Imbue the Orb With Your Spirit" that just said "Travel to the top of Druid's Tower" to give better directions and indicate that the scholar's desk is at the top of the tower. *Using the Prismatic Focus will now delete it from your inventory. *Fixed a missing chat link in the first step of "Helian Path 4: Gather Materials for the Imbued Gold Clasp" *Redbacked spiders (all types) are once again social creatures and will help one another if being attacked if they are close enough together. *Fixed broken chat links for Semeneth in "Helian Path 6: Create a Statue of Your Adult Self". Fixed the directions that were pointing players to Peak of Storms when they should be going to Pool of Teeth for this quest as well. And cleared up Semeneth's confusion at the end of the quest so that he doesn't talk about a Phylactery of Shadows. *Fixed typos in "Investigate Karane the Historian's Tale" quest. *Crystalline Focus now lasts the full 30 minutes before needing to be renewed. *Quests involving Bramdin Jones now correctly direct players to Bristugo, not Dalimond, in the quest journal. *Quest "Lunus Path 6: Create a Phylactery of Shadows" no longer automatically completes. *Modified quest "Lunus Path 3: Imbue the Crystal Orb With Your Will" so that players no longer have to go to a specific location before killing Esh the Mind Lasher. Now the quest will provide a feedback message when the player nears the correct location, but won't be required for the quest to advance. *Removed all Galewind and Refreshing Breeze abilities from the Wind Elemental school *Cave Crawler Hatchlings are now named properly (they were named Breeders) *Training Rune Stylus now properly caps Scribing *Training Fabric Scissors now properly cap Papermaking *Players will now correctly be offered three choices by Theed upon completion of the quest "Helian Path 3: A Question of Balance: Theed's Challenge". Note this quest was renamed to provide players a clearer indication of what the last quest was they completed for those who stop the RoP in between getting Theed's Challenge and finishing it. *Hardened Gold Tine Formula is now called "Hardened Gold Tines" under the "Formula" list in the Item creation window. *Added constraint to quest "Draak Attunement: The Lost Colony" so that only dragons who are lairshapers and thus able to complete the quest will be offered it. *Quest "Go Bag 5 Brownback Claws" now properly asks and expects Brownback Claws instead of Skulls *Quest "Outfitter: Rough Day's Work" will now properly delete the Rough Hide Gloves instead of giving you more. *Quest "Outfitter: Replenish The Village's Stock of Flax Spools" has had its name corrected so the village of NEw Trismus is no longer desiring Fax, but now desires Flax. *Harbingers is spelled correctly in the description for the Elixir of the Myloc's Focus. *Lunus Phylactery and Helian Phylactery have been fixed to be able to be used again against the elite mobs in the RoP quest. Both have had their damage adjusted to be most effective against the epic boss (Shadow Dragon and Seliena the Brilliant respectively), but less so against the elite mobs (Kaa the Shade and Lem the Cold). The amount of life drained and returned to the user for both has also been adjusted. Finally, the Helian Phylactery now requires that the Glowing Essence Orbs be in inventory for it to be used (they are consumed on use) in order to ensure that killing Lem and Seliena the Brilliant always progress the quest. *Quest "Learn to Change Your Form" will now properly give Soul Fragments to anyone on the quest who does not already have them in inventory. *All Paper Press machines will now count properly as Paper Press machines *(Blight Only): Neo Testing schools now have abbreviations *Damage from the Experimental Fire Shield is now unstoppable. *Bonus from harvesting Papyrus Stems is now 10 instead of 1. *You can now get bonus of a higher tier from harvesting Papyrus. *Tier 1 scrolls, papyrus sheets, and scroll formulas now have coin values so they can be bought/sold on the Pawnbroker and Consigners. *Tier 1 scrolls now have hoard values *Players should still be offered the Ancient RoP quest now whether they completed the pre-revamped adult RoP or the post revamped adult RoP. *Quest "Draak Attunement: I Speak For This One" now will count either the pre-revamp or post revamped Helian RoP quest. Category:Delta